


Cuddling A New Beginning

by Bai_Marionette



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bai_Marionette/pseuds/Bai_Marionette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At three in the morning, Amelia was just wondering if her boyfriend was willing to take them to the next level. It's safe to say that the end result made her very happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> i made a fluff, prolly one of the few happy fics i will ever write

**Cuddling A New Beginning**

"Hey Ivan?" Amelia whispered, turning over to look up in her boyfriend’s arms. He grunted in his sleep, and she poked him in ribs. He grunted again but this time he was opening his eyes. The joys of being a light sleeper, as told by Ivan Bragniski.

"What is it?" He said groggily, accent heavy and thick in his voice, as he yawned. "It’s.. shit, Amels, it’s three in the morning." He frowned into the dark, trying to think. "Don’t we have class tomorrow?"

"Yea," she replied slowly, drawing idle circles in his chest. "But like I was thinking…"

"Oh God, she’s thinking this early?" He said dramatically, cranky at being woken up. "Lord, help us - ow!"

Amelia smirked a bit, fingers ready to pinch the man’s nipple again if he said something else snarky. “As I was saying - I’ve been thinking about us and all…”

Ivan tensed then reluctantly relaxed as the young woman went back to drawing circles in his chest. “And…?”

"I was wondering what would happen if …if like you moved in with me," she said quietly at first. Ivan almost didn’t think he had heard her right but when he asked her to repeat it and she confirmed his suspicions, he just laid there on his girlfriend’s king size bed in silence for a long time.

"Is that a no?" Amelia said, a bit of frustration edging into her voice. They’d been together for about three years now, her family always joked about her getting married soon - even her brother, Mathew, joked about it - and yet, everyone was shocked that they still lived apart.

"…I’m just shocked you asked is all," Ivan shrugged, shifting the blonde in his arms. He pecked the top of her head, smiling, "I always worried that you were happy with the way that things were - that you didn’t want to do that just yet."

"You were waiting on me?" She looked at him - well in his direction, she hadn’t slept in her contacts for once. "You wanted to move in with me?"

"Well, the other way around, your apartment is kinda small," Ivan admitted, chuckling as his girlfriend punched him in the ribs. She was heavy handed and he knew he’d be sore later. "I love your bed, but sometimes I bump into your doorways, Amels."

"That’s what you get for being too tall," she huffed, holding his broad chest. But inwardly, she was smiling. They were finally taking the next step.

"Not my fault you’re short -" Ivan started, then grunted as a heavy punch came back to his ribs. Okay, that one really hurt.

"-The fuck you say ‘bout me, Bragniski?" Amelia threatened. "Who ya callin’ short - certainly not the chick who can easily rip off your dick just as soon as suck it, right?"

Yup. They were taking a big step in their relationship, alright. The next step would surely be to invest in health insurance for Ivan’s soon-to-be broken ribs.

"I love you," Ivan grunted, trying to diffuse the situation before she hit something important. They were sleeping naked after sex after all, she had plenty of leeway there.

But luck would have it that she was in a good mood, “Aw, nice try, big guy - but love ya too.” She kissed him. Slow and sweet. It almost made up for the pain in the side. Ah love.

 


End file.
